Why me?
by monkeys-love-nanners
Summary: What if Charlie abused Bella?All human. Rated M for violence. regular pairing
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!

----------

My own personal hell was on Earth.

My father. The devil himself. I know I'm not pretty, I know I'm not smart, I know I'm fat but shouldn't you love your child no matter what? Under any circumstances?

It all started when I was seven years old…

_***Flashback***_

_Why did mommy leave me? Leave me and daddy? _

_Thoughts flew through my brain and left me more and more confused each time._

"_ISABELLA!" my father roared. Uh-oh. I've never heard him this mad before._

"_Coming!" I yelled back to him. I made my way down the stairs carefully, trying not to trip, knowing if he was mad, he would be even more upset if there was blood on the floor._

_I managed to make it down the stairs unscathed and I walked to my daddy who was in the living room._

"_Yes, daddy?" I said. Sweetness covering my words, trying to get out of whatever trouble I was in. But that's when he looked at me._

_The red, bloodshot eyes, beer covering his uniform, tear stained face, and the emotion radiating off of him. Hate. Pure hate and disgust._

"_Did you just yell to me a minute ago, young lady?" Daddy said, with kindness in his eyes._

_I nodded , surely he must've known it was just a reply so he could hear me, and looked up at him. I felt a sharp pain across my cheek, while tears started to glide against the sore red skin. I looked at him. My daddy. But this wasn't my daddy. I didn't know who this was. A monster in my daddy's body._

"_Daddy?" I asked. Fear leaked into my voice, along with the hurt._

_He looked at me again, fire in his eyes, and picked up a glass beer and slammed it to the floor right next to my head. I screamed in horror while he laughed at my fear._

_He then picked me up by the neck, and dangled me, five feet up into the air. I choked out a sob if pain. He looked at me again, amusement and playfulness in his eyes. Was this just a joke to him? My pain?_

"_You will clean up the mess you made." he said while glaring. I nodded quickly and he released me and fell into a blob at the floor. He kicked me once, twice, three times before he exited the room. _

_I looked at him in shock. What just happened?_

_***End of Flashback***_

I am now 18, and still living with him. If there is some things I learned from him that were useful to everyday life, I would laugh. All that I've learned from him was that I needed to make dinner by 5:30, take punishments with acceptation, and never date boys or else '_you wont live past sundown.'_

I made dinner. Steak and potatoes. His favorite.

I set the table quickly and served his plate, just as I heard his cruiser pull in. I quickly ran to the fridge and got a beer and put it by his plate. The door opened and I saw Charlie look at me. He looked at the table, and grunted. I sighed.

He pushed me away from his plate harshly which resulted me ripping my arm on the top of a picture frame, which meant a bloody shoulder. I grimaced shortly, but ignored the pain. He looked at me briefly which meant 'get the hell out of here' and I ran up the stairs.

I went to the bathroom and looked at my arm. It was a perfect, 5 inch cut that was pouring crimson blood. I got gauze out from under the sink, washed off the cut with a rag, and then wrapped it up.

I hoped that this was the only beating for tonight, and thankfully it was. All I had to do was get him three more beers, wash the dishes, and clean the picture frame. My nose hated the smell of blood for the first two years of abuse, but after that, my nose grew weary yet accustomed to the rusty scent.

That night, just like any other night, I cried myself to sleep.

****************************

The next morning, I woke up around 4 am. I got into the shower and set it on cold, knowing that if I used up any warm water, the more punches I would receive tonight. The cold water woke me up and made me alert. After five minutes in the cold bliss, I turned the water off and got ready for school.

I threw on a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I went downstairs and saw Charlie reading the paper. He looked upset. Oh no.

"Isabella, I will only tell you this once. The Cullen family arrived today and several of them go to your school. Three of them are boys. If you so much as to look at one of them, you will be begging for me to kill you. Understood?" he said menacingly.

"Yes, sir." I answered. I'm not allowed to call him Charlie or Dad at all.

"Good. This house better be spotless by the time I come home." he ordered while walking to the door and putting his belt of devices on.

"Yes, sir." I answered once again.

He left and after that time went by quickly. I got in my truck and headed for school. It was raining. Raining and clumsiness means a 'ruh-roh' in my book.

I entered the parking lot and saw a shiny, silver Volvo in the east part of the parking lot. I parked my truck and got out of the steamy confines. I walked to first period, but I slipped.

I braced myself waiting for the pain.

…

But it never came. I found myself in warm arms that held a spark and I stared into emerald green eyes that held worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a velvet voice. Swoon.

"Yeah. Happens all the time." I reluctantly pulled myself out of his arms so I didn't come off so useless. "Bella Swan." I put my hand out.

"Edward Cullen." he shook my hand. Cullen. Cullen. Edward CULLEN?!

I pulled my hand out of his and walked away.

*************

Read and Review please!

I write 3 stories today. Haha.

MONKEYS-LOVE-NANNERS!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN TWLIGHT SADLY! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!!**

**ONWARD!**

**Stay away from Edward Cullen. The thought rang loud and clear through my head.**

**As much as I wanted to deny it, I couldn't help but feel a pull to him. And the sparks that ignited when our skin met . A nice spark. An addictive spark.**

**I quickly rid my brain of anymore thoughts of Edward Cullen, which was quite hard for me. The periods came in strange lurches and drags, but I made it to lunch. **

**I got in line, grabbed an apple, and waited. Charlie starved me on a regular basis, so my stomach got used to the growling. I paid for my 'meal' and sat down at an empty table. I pulled out my English book and studied while nibbling on my apple. I got absorbed in the book, but after 5 minutes of studying, I felt multiple stares on my back.**

**I turned around in my chair slowly and saw all of the Cullen's staring at me. Creepy. All of them were gorgeous. The pixie, the model, the body-builder, the calm one, and the…hot one. Edward Cullen. I loved the name.**

**I shook my head and regained my composure. The lunch bell rang, and I gathered all of my books and walked out the cafeteria doors, ignoring the Cullen's curious stares.**

**Finally. Biology. The only subject, the only thing, I can show off at. Of course I wouldn't, but it gave me the little confidence boost I had.**

**I sat down at my table and began drawing doodles on my notebook cover. Thinking about him and his family. How I wish I could be pretty and be perfect, like them, the jealousy quickly turned into disappointment. No matter what, he would always hate me. Just because I'm his daughter.**

**My thoughts were interrupted by a chair screeching beside me. I didn't bother look up, I already knew who it was. By the feeling in the air and the jade eyes that probed my mind.**

**I ignored him for the rest of class. He tried desperately to make some conversation with me, but I would just nod or shake my head. My heart begged in protest while my mind screamed at me to not talk to him. Even though Charlie wasn't in high school, his friends of friends of friends of sons would tell him. **

**I skipped gym and went straight home. **

**I made dinner once again, lasagna. I put it on a plate for Charlie along with a beer on the table and continued my routine. I went up to my room when Charlie arrived, when he told me to get out.**

**I stayed in my room fro the next two hours until I heard him bellowing my name; drunk. I contemplated my options of just staying in my room, but then knew that my punishment would be worse.**

**I walked down the stairs.**

"**Bella??? Oh Bella???" he sang like a little kid when he say me stroll into the living room. **

"**Sir?" I questioned. I looked into his black eyes, they eyes that I inherited but turned out browner, and saw rage.**

"**Why is their no more beer in the fridge?" he asked. Before I could get an answer out. I felt pain on my cheek. He slapped me repeatedly before punching me in the gut. Leaving me there alone. I tasted something rusty and realized it was my blood. I ran up the stairs, gratefully without falling, and went into the bathroom.**

**I cleaned my wounds and noticed a new bruise was starting to appear. I was all out of cover up so I could just say I fell. Everyone would believe**_** that.**_** But no one would believe that chief police of Forks broke the law everyday.**

**I went into my room while hearing Charlie's loud snores and went to bed. Exhausted from the abuse.**

***********************************************************

**I awoke to the sound of my nagging alarm clock. I quickly got up and ran to my window and sighed with relief that the cruiser was gone. There wasn't enough time to take a shower, so I decided to just put on a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and threw my hair in a loose bun and was out the door.**

**I drove to school. Quickly. For some strange reason something in my gut told me today was going to be a bad day. **

**I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my truck. I was looking for something in my bag when I heard tires screeching against the pavement. I looked up to see a blue van coming at me. I jumped out of the way and landed on the ground with a thud. My head fell back against the pavement in relief. And then suddenly I found myself looking into emerald orbs contained with worry and…care? Love? NO! **

**Nobody could love me. I was too much ugly of a person.**

"**Are you okay?" Edward asked. His sweet breath swirled around my face, making me stunned enough to not answer. I shook my head slightly, clearing my thoughts.**

"**Dandy," I said with a smirk. Getting up, the wound on my shoulder howled in protest, but get up I did.**

"**You should go to the hospital, just in case."**

**My thoughts went into a panic. I'm not allowed to go to the hospital. Charlie will find out. No doubt he probably hasn't heard about it now. Oh, crap.**

"**No. Really I'm fine." he ignore my protests and pushed me into the waiting medical transportation. **

"**I'm so screwed." I said to myself out loud and truly.**

**` I arrived at the hospital, waiting for my doctor. I was sitting on a bed, looking at the white walls with out emotion.**

**The doors opened and I sat up quickly. He was handsome! Light blond hair and blue eyes. Flawless skin. Around his early thirties.**

"**Hello there…Isabella! My name is Carlisle Cullen."**

"**It's Bella. Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen."**

"**Please, Bella, call me Carlisle."**

**He then saw my bruised cheek.**

"**Oh, Bella, what happened?" his tone laced with worry.**

"**I fall down. A lot." the lies come easier and easier over the years.**

**He nodded but I could see the doubt in his crystal blue eyes. Thankfully he didn't notice any more signs of Charlie's abuse, for which I was thankful.**

**Then Edward came bounding through the door along with another man.**

**Charlie.**

"**Bella, are you all right?" Edward's velvet voice asked. Charlie glared at me hate. I nodded to answer Edward's question.**

"**Well that's good. Lets get going, Isabella." Charlie said. Trying to keep up his 'protective dad' act.**

**He took me home and when I got inside the pain started. The pain which brought blood out of my skin. I was covered in belt marks. But only on my stomach of course. So no one else could see it.**

**I walked up the stairs, too tired to clean up, fell on my bed and fell asleep.**

*************************************************

**AN; my best friend was reading this and she said she could relate. It turns out her father abused her too. Shes going to be helping me with the story. I will not release any names, but she is very much safe right now.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**MONKEYS-LOVE-NANNERS**


	3. Sneak peek

_**EPOV**_

_**From the moment I looked into her brown orbs, I knew that I had fallen in love. It was almost impossible not to love her once you've gazed upon her beauty.**_

_**Love. Not only was that word hard to understand, but foreign. I've only felt love for my family, and I've been known to be quite stubborn. It's not that I thought all girls weren't good**_** enough for me, they were just all so…selfish, fake, and conceited. **

**But, **_**she…she **_**had to be different. She was. I just knew. I fell for her slender form, her full lips, her waist long mahogany hair; everything.**

"**Yo, dude!" I heard my ignorant brother, Emmett, yell, "lets go get our schedules. I don't want to be late on my first day of school!"**

**I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't even care. Remember back in Oregon, our first day of school? You missed first period from making out with Rosalie."**

**Rosalie was his girlfriend since first grade. **_**First grade. **_**I didn't hold any attraction for her, but I did recognize the beauty she held. Bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and a 'banging' body, according to Emmett. But she was vicious. She constantly held her head too high, being self-centered and self-absorbed. She always thought she was better than everyone else, making me lose any amount of respect for her. But I was polite to her, just to please Emmett.**

"**Eddie!" screeched my annoying little sister, Alice. Oh, how I hate the name Eddie.**

**Don't get me wrong, Alice was amazing, but she was always so happy. Even in the morning's. I turned around and saw her walking towards me with a little skip in her step with Jasper's, her boyfriend's, arm slung around her shoulder.**

"**Yes, Alice?'**

**She looked at me with her bright green eyes, something we actually had in common. "How excited are you? I mean, starting a new school and everything! Who knows! You might actually find a girl!" Oh, if only she knew.**

"**C'mon, Ed! We need to get our schedules!"**

**Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I proceeded to get our schedules and went to our morning classes on time. Rosalie got to the school before us all, so I think she was doing okay. I could care less though. The beautiful brunette I saw today haunted my mind for hours. I desperately wanted to see my love. **

**I just wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go, I wanted to protect her, I wanted to give everything to her, in every meaning possible.**

**The fourth period bell rung, and I walked into the lunchroom, finding my family sitting down at a table far in the left corner, where probably no one ever sat since the 1900's. Pun intended.**

I couldn't get her off of my mind. It was like she was some sort of gorgeous song. A song I couldn't get out of my head. 

The most annoying part was that I didn't even know her name. All I could see was her beautiful face, the face I had fallen in love with. Deep, chocolate, brown eyes, full pink lips, thick lashes, heart-shaped face. 

_Damn, Edward, you've gone over her appearance more than once. What? Afraid your going to develop Alzheimer's and forget her?(_**No offence whatsoever)**

Bu**t **her beauty deserved to be recognized more than once. It should be recognized over and over. I bet you could never get tired of looking upon her face. I could just stare into my angel's eyes for days with no end. Eternity.

_Wait…my angel?_

Hmm…I liked it.

I shook my head, I haven't even had a full out conservation, yet I was head over Nike sneakers in love with her.

"Edward!" I shook out of my stupor by a whack on the back of my head. "Dude, I called your name like five times! Get your head out of your ass, and pay attention to my seductive voice!" Emmett pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Emmett, I was just thinking about your beautifully sculpted body," I joked back, but in a serious tone.

"Oh, who doesn't think about me?" He smiled smugly.

Oh, he is so mentally unstable.

Speaking of mentally unstable, I'm going crazy without my love. I need her so bad. Maybe I should go find her…? 

_No! Just give it one day 'till you lose your insanity, and then you can become a complete stalker and prowl around for her._

Okay, okay…I can do this. Pray to god you have some class with her!

_In the name of The father, The son, and The holy spirit…_

**BPOV**

Dammit! Why is the one guy I'm attracted to in Forks that I think has potential have to be off limits?

It sucks so effing much. 

**Okay, I am so sorry I haven't updated in for-freaking- ever! This is a little tease because I'm going to Canada for two weeks, but when I return I will be hopefully updating the other NEW chapter of 'Can you see me'**

**If you havent read 'Can you see me', I suggest you give it a shot! Its different and its written in my kind of personality. It's exactly how I think, feel, and talk- but I cant see ghosts! Sucks cow nipples, right?**

**Special thanks to my new beta, Vampire-Chick91 for putting up through my finals and giving me some encouragement! She's awesome and give her some love for putting up with me!**

**Anyway, read and review. I mean it now when I say they'll definitely make me update faster!**

_Love- Monkeys-love-nanners_


	4. PLEASEE!

_**PLEASEE! READ! **_

_**You guys! I know you think I've been dead! I HAVENT! **_

_**Listen, I need some ideas for my stories! I'm coming up blank! If you give me an idea and I like it, I'll give you a shout out and all that jazz!**_

_**Tell me which stories you like the best, and I can retype them and add some more new chapters. I feel so bad for not updating as frequently as I used to! D: So please, help me out! I HATE PUTTING YOU GUYS THROUGH THIS! **_

_**If I fail you like this ever again, I'm even giving you permission to get mad at me and write mean stuff! But please, leave a review or send a pm! **_

_**PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE!**_

_**-monkeys-love-nanners**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**Prologue**_

_**I, myself, always had thought I had a great group of my friends. Some girls, some boys. I always thought of them as being really trustworthy people. Even through out the years, by no means, on how many fights we got into, or how much stuff we were disagreeing on, we always seemed to move beyond that.**_

_**Always.**_

_**I guess I was wrong.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Its about time," I complained to my best friend, Elizabeth. "I mean, I don't know how much longer I could've put up with all those icky sixth graders."**_

"_**Ann, you are a sixth grader," she reminded me.**_

"_**Well, not anymore." I said happily while we walked the halls of our elementary school.**_

_**Finally, we were going to be in the eighth grade! That means, no more being treated like a kid. It was summer '09, bahy! And I was going to enjoy it with Elizabeth, and as many of my friends as possible. **_

_**Elizabeth, or as I like to call her 'Liz', have always been the friends. But that wasn't until fifth grade, when we finally pronounced to each other we were best friends. Liz had beautiful shoulder length hair and gorgeous amber eyes. She was short at the height of 5'5, just like me, but that was considered an average girl height in Ohio. Actually, Elizabeth and I were very advanced for our age, her being more so than me. But we understood things better than a normal 12 year old would, or so I thought. We ranged ourselves in the high school category…not to sound cocky or anything. Sometimes I have a bad habit of doing that. Sorry.**_

"_**We need **_**to have at the very least, three sleepovers." Liz told me as we passed fellow classmates walking in the opposite direction. I recognized some. They were considered, more or less, in the popular crowd. We weren't so into that, but of course you had to know their names since they were just **_**so**_** amazing. Blak.**

"**Deal," I told her looking in her eyes.**

**We made our way out to the busses, and silent departed with a few blubbery goodbyes and a big hug, and made our ways in the opposite direction, not looking back once, knowing that if we did, we'd just be running back into each other's arms. That was one of the many things considered the same about us, we were both very stubborn. We didn't want to admit when the other one was right, and we were wrong. I don't know if that's just Liz and I, or human nature, but either way, we were stubborn as males. And proud of it, too.**

**I guess you could call me a sarcastic person. But, honestly, what kind of person doesn't have sarcastic moments? I just tend to have them more regularly, nothing wrong with that. **

**Once I reached the **_**'oh so'**_** comfortable leather seat of the bus, I took my ipod out and drowned myself in the music, getting lost in certain beats and rhythms and lyrics. **

**I was dropped off at home about 10 minutes later, and once I was, immediately I remembered to turn on my phone which was in back pocket. I have such a horrible memory sometimes, Liz often teases me about it. Oh well.**

**My phone buzzed on to see I had a new test message from Liz. **

_**Hey, can we have a sleepover ASAP? I have something to tell you.'**_

**What? Why couldn't she just tell me at school? Of course, I had no rising suspicions except something was wrong.**

_**Sure! Lemme just ask my parents, k?**_

**That night, I talked to my mom and step dad, even though I looked at him as more of my father figure, and asked if we could have a sleepover. They both rave about how such a sweetheart she is all the time. I will admit sometimes I do get jealous because I think my parents love her more than me, but push those thoughts away when I realize I'm just acting insecure.**


	5. you NEED to read

Okay guys, your gonna be mad.

Some of my biggest stories….well…I don't know if I have much creativity left for them.

I'm probably gonna be glued to my computer for the whole day. I might start a new story, depending on what you guys want. Something you want me to write about for twilight, a certain plot. I'll write it if I like it, and I absolutely promise to update atleast twice a month.

If your review name is anonymous or not, I'll shout out for you. Please. I feel bad, and I want to type something and quit disappointing you guys! Ugh! Lol.

Please tell me in the review or PM what you want.

PLEASE!

-mln


End file.
